Kate Shelley
Kate Shelley is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line.. She is a nurse and the girlfriend of Brad and is unknowingly a servant of Death in the story. It is because of this, that she is considered to be the secondary antagonist of the story. Kate is first seen playing the Sux game, a game where the person is injected with a dosage of suxamethonium and runs to see how long it takes before the drug kicks in. When it was Kate's turn and she passed out, the oxygen machine used to bring each player to life malfunctions and she eventually succumbs to the effects and dies. However, once the oxygen tank is fixed, she is brought back to life, but not before seeing brief, disturbing images of how several civilians would die and their mangled corpses. As demonstration of her unique talent, a week after playing the game, she sees a taxi driver's head on fire, just moments before he dies in a fiery crash. A couple of days later, she sees a vision of a high-ranking member of the mob named Tony Forelli lying dead in his hospital bed and tells him he is going of a gunshot wound. The mobster angrily asks her what she means, and she quickly walks away from him. After spending several days trying to divert suspicion of her Sux game incident and all of her nightmares, she runs into Danny King after he and a group of college students survive a terrible train crash in the 32nd Street subway. Kate walks over to the young man and tells him he was supposed to be dead, indicating she too, saw a vision of the crash. After talking to Danny and trying to figure out what was happening, one of the students dies in a freak accident involving a falling bathtub. Despite her death, the host of the students takes them over to the zoo, ironically on the same day Kate goes. Danny and Kate talk some more about themselves when they see a fire in the distance and have a feeling another student is in trouble. As the firemen rush to the fire to extinguish it, one of them slips on a purse Kate dropped in the confusion and it blasts Peter Hoffman, another student, into a gazelle pit, where he lands on gazelle horns and dies. Kate wonders what Danny will do next after his death and he goes to a morgue to visit the mortician and Rinoka's autopsy. Once he tells Danny useful advice, the gang meets up on the surface, where nearly everyone is crushed by a new MRI scanner, but Danny's quick wits saved everyone. Afterwards, the gang decides to celebrate by going to a park and relaxing. Danny reveals to Kate about his desire to be with her and they quickly run off to her apartment, where Danny scares off Tony's bodyguard by pretending he has a gun in his pocket. As they get inside the apartment, they have sex on the floor and right when Danny reaches the climax, Kate's boyfriend (whom she recently kicked out) enters and finds the two. As Brad begins to fight Danny, Tim walks in and shoots him in the back, then kidnaps Kate and Danny to interrogate them after Tony was shot. Kate is stripped naked and hauled inside a butcher shop's meat freezer and in order to extract the information from her, Tim beats up Danny in front of Kate and carves his name into Danny's chest, shortly before threatening Kate as well. After Tim gets a phone call saying Kate had nothing to with Tony's death (who was killed shortly before Time came to Kate's apartment), he prepares to kill Danny and Kate in order to sever any ties leading back to him. Suddenly, Louise King, Danny's sister, comes into the area on her motorbike and kills Tim when the bike thrusts into him and launches him onto a meat hook. As the three return to the college students' apartment, and after hearing the news of Jack's death, they are devastated when they realize that Mary-Beth Bradbury, James Barker, and Bodil Raden have all been claimed by Death. Death With no other option, Danny and Louise realize they have to die in order to get taken off of Death's list. Kate offers to help them and takes them to the hospital, where she injects Louise with suxamethonium so she can come back to life, just as she did when she was playing the Sux game. Unfortunately, she injects her with lidocaine, and she dies (but is later revived after Kate injects her with adrenaline). Kate suddenly realizes she is responsible for everyone's death and, in order to protect Danny from harm, Kate commits suicide, jamming a syringe into her chest and ripping her heart to pieces. Signs/Clues *Kate almost died after she was injected with suxamethonium, but she was revived. She also was almost killed by Tim, but Louise intervened. *Kate is responsible for every survivors' death in the novel. She accidentally gave a patient too much medication which made him fall asleep, allowing the water from the tub he was in to overflow and cause Rinoka's death as it broke through the floor. It was her purse that the fireman tripped over and accidentally shot Peter into the gazelle exhibit. It was her banana peel that Jack slipped on, causing the corkscrew to impale him in the eye. She loosened the bolts on a scaffold by brushing into it on her way to work, which collapsed and caused Mary-Beth's death. While in the hotel room that Bodil and James are in before they die, she uses the sink and a pipe begins to leak after she trips and jams it, slowly angering the hornets that cause their deaths, and she accidentally injected lidocaine into Louise, almost killing her. Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Medical Personnel Category: Deceased Category:Females Category:Death's Servants Category:Stabbed Category:Penetrated